1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of 4-bromobiphenyl, a known compound useful for a wide variety of applications, e.g., as an intermediate in the production of agrochemical and pharmaceutical compounds, as well as for the production of liquid crystals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
4-Bromobiphenyl is typically prepared by a monobromination of biphenyl A problem in such synthesis is to avoid the formation of dibromobiphenyl as much as possible, while at the same time maintaining a high conversion ratio of the biphenyl.